Toy blocks can be separably interconnected through various manners. There is a conventional snap-fit connector including female and male components that are respectively connected to two toy blocks, and that can be interengaged separably for interconnecting the toy blocks. However, the toy blocks are respectively held and moved away from each other to directly separate the female and male components. The abovementioned operation may cause fracture of the conventional snap-fit connector.